SSmPC02 / Transcript
"So, you failed this mission? Hm, strange indeed. What stopped you? I thought there wasn't anything in your way..." A man speaks. His voice seems to match the one from the other day, calm, but hidden behind it is darkness, anger, hatred, coldheartedness, and most of all, evilness. Another man spoke after, seeming to be the other voice from yesterday. "Those girls, they appeared. One of them, proclaiming to be Cure... Blaze or something? Looks like she was cosplaying Mario or something," he said, in a frustrated, furious tone. The other man faced away from him, seeming to not have a single bit of emotion expressing him. "Hmm, I see... Well, Aburu, you never know how many chances you'll get until your life count empties, and you get a Game Over. But there's only one of them, so it shouldn't be too much of a trouble, correct?" Tilting his head, he looks over at Aburu, whose face seems uncertain, but upset at the same time. "Riiight?" the man repeats once more. "Yes... I can do it, you know! Stop thinking I'm useless!!" Yelling uncontrollably, he sends a flame to the wall, damaging it. "My my, you sure have a temper, hm?" Giggling the slightest, Aburu looks at the man, upset and furious, which seems to be his usual attitude towards just about anything. OP -- Amazing! Super Smash Pretty Cure! "Edna, you're going to be late for school, so hurry up," a woman, Edna's mother, calls. Edna, already out of bed, puts down her phone, eats breakfast, gets dressed, and grabs her bag. "Alright, I'm done!" Edna calls, getting ready to leave. Masuyo comes running towards Edna, yelling, "Wait for me, Ednaa!" "I'm already here, Masu... Anyways, are you ready to go?" Edna asks. Masuyo nods, then opens the door. "Alright, we're leaving! Goodbye!" "Goodbye girls," Tomiko calls, smiling. "Hey Edna, I never asked... But how did your run go?" Masuyo asks, in her curious tone. "Hmm, it went well I guess." Edna thinks to herself, "Should I tell her about that attack? But won't that sound really weird to her? I mean, it's not like girls become superheroes daily or anything... What if they did? Ugh, what am I saying?! That sounds absolutely ridiculous. But still, was that even real? I think I should check..." Reaching into her bag, like in her so called "dream", she feels something... Different. Picking it up out of her bag, it appears to be a Nintendo 64 controller, a red one at it... "WHAT?!" Accidentally letting go of the controller, it falls to the ground. A shocked Edna doesn't even see Masuyo pick it up. "What's this thing? When did you ever get it?" "H-h-h-huh?!" Edna asks, thoughts racing in her mind. "I-I..." Trying to act normal, Edna says, "Someone from town I know gave it to me. It doesn't really work as a controller, but it is a cute decoration~." Masuyo, confused herself, responds, "Um, okay then?" TBA Category:User:DaisyandMangaForever Category:Super Smash Pretty Cure! Category:Super Smash Pretty Cure! transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts